uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
Uchuu Keiji Gavan
Uchuu Keiji Gavan (宇宙刑事ギャバン, Uchū Keiji Gyaban), translated in English as Space Sheriff Gavan, is the first of the Metal Hero Series. It aired on TV Asahi from 5 March 1982 through February 25, 1983. Plot Earth is invaded by the Makuu Empire (literally "demon space"), led by Don Horror, who had first destroyed a space colony near Earth. Don Horror wants to dominate the whole universe, and the Earth represents an obstacle that he has to overcome, but not necessarily destroying it. To do this, Don Horror sends spaceships to create panic on Earth. While the Makuu is trying to impose its domination, Space Sheriff Gavan from the Galactic Union Patrol, arrives in his spaceship, the Dolgiran. He comes from the Bird Planet, the planet where Space Sheriffs are trained and where they are stationed while on call. Gavan is asked to defend the Earth, which is his mother's planet of origin. Gavan is helped by Mimi, the daughter of Commander Qom, and is given information by Qom, assisted by Marin on his home planet. Gavan goes to Earth to defend it against Don Horror and his devilish schemes. He settles on Earth incognito, using his actual human name, Retsu Ichijouji; he takes a job at the Avalon Youth Club in Japan. Characters Protagonists *Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan *Mimi *Commander Qom *Marin *Space Sheriff Voicer *Space Sheriff Alan *Den Iga/Sharivan *Tsukiko Hoshino *Kojiro Oyama *Gosuke *Wakaba and Yuuichi The Space Crime Organization Makuu (宇宙犯罪組織マック, Uchū Hanzai Soshiki Makū) *Don Horror *Hunter Killer *San Dorva *Kiba *Double Man *Crushers *Horror Girl BEM Kaiju *Shako Monster (1) *Gamara Monster (2) *Condor Monster (3) *Sasori Monster (4) *Dokuja Monster (5) *Oomadako Monster (6) *Samurai Ari Monster (7) *Kaenzaru Monster (8) *Nijichou Monster (10) *Armadillo Monster (11) *Goat Monster (12) *Sai Monster (13) Double Monsters / Doublers *Sai Doubler (14) *Shamo Doubler (15) *Kama Doubler (16) *Hyou Doubler (17) *Aokame Doubler (18) *Kyouryuu Doubler (19) *Kera Doubler (20) *Mitsubachi Doubler (21) *Kurage Doubler (22) *Kumo Doubler (23) *Sabre Doubler (24) *Goshiki Doubler (25) *Gas Doubler (26) *Jaaku Doubler (27) *Hakkotsu Doubler (28) *Magic Doubler (29) *Keibi Doubler (30) *Saimin Doubler (31) *Totsugeki Doubler (32) *Kaibutsu Doubler (33) *Doctor Doubler (34) *Guts Doubler (35) *Urami Doubler (36) *Anahori Doubler (37) *Gang Doubler (38) *Nottori Doubler (39) *Youkai Doubler (40) *Jigoku Doubler (41) *Buffalo Doubler (42) Episodes Songs ;Opening theme *"Uchuu Keiji Gavan" (宇宙刑事ギャバン, Uchū Keiji Gyaban) **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa (山川 啓介, Yamakawa Keisuke) **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe (渡辺 宙明, Watanabe Michiaki) **Arrangement: Kōji Makaino (馬飼野 康二, Makaino Kōji) **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme *"Hoshizora no Message" (星空のメッセージ, Hoshizora no Messēji, "The Starry Sky's Message") **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Arrangement: Kōji Makaino **Artist: Akira Kushida In other countries *''Uchuu Keiji Gavan'' was released in the Philippines as Sky Ranger in the early 1990s - years after its sequel Uchuu Keiji Shaider aired in that country. Oddly enough, the series was not as popular as Shaider. *The series was aired in France under the title X-OR. Its popularity led to airings of subsequent Metal Hero shows such as Uchuu Keiji Sharivan and Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Malaysia's screening of Gavan (translated as Space Cop Gaban) on local TV has gained itself a cult following, and the word 'Gaban' itself has become a meme. It's used after adjectives to give an image of bravery e.g "besar gaban" (epically big) or "gaban betul" (really brave). External Links * Uchuu Keiji Gavan/IMDB